The Truth Comes Out
by ObanFanatic
Summary: This is a JordanXMolly fict. Will Molly trust Jordan enough to tell him her deepest darkest secret? Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers.
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my very first fanfict so bear with me. This story is where Jordan wants to tell Molly (AKA Eva) that he loves her. This is also way before the last episode Moment of Truth. Jordan still doesn't know Molly's real name. Oh yeah I don't own Oban Star Racer. OK on with the story.

Sitting outside on the ledge of the Earth Team's Module, Molly was watching the sunset. A sudden sound behind her made her turn around to see who was behind her. Jordan who was watching her from a distance had just scuffed his shoe loudly. Jordan was caught. He was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry", Jordan said.

"Are you watching the sunset too? If you are you can sit with me. Come on girls don't bite, unless you want us to", Molly said.

Jordan was really blushing by now. He glanced over at Molly.

'Her face is so beautiful in the sun's golden-orange color', thought Jordan.

Molly turned her head towards Jordan and saw him staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face, or do I look funny?" Molly asked while thinking 'Guys are such pigs to be looking at girls all the time.'

Jordan thought, "No, your just really beautiful."

Out of nowhere, a hand hit Jordan so hard, he fell backwards. He didn't realize that he had just said what he thought out loud in front of Molly! Molly turned around and stormed back to their room. Jordan was left there horrified. 'I can't believe I said that out loud.' Jordan thought.

In the pilot and gunner's bedroom.

Molly sitting in her hammock, was deep in thought of what had just happened an hour ago.

'Jordan really likes me? That is really nice, but do I even like? Yeah, as a friend, or do I like him as more than a friend? My brain is really starting to hurtt, but I need to think this situtation out.' Molly thought.

With Jordan

It's midnight and Jordan still hasn't gone back to the room. "Why did I say that out loud? Was that thought really so strong that I actually said it out loud? I know I'm more of an out-loud sort of guy, but I know when to think my thoughts, and that was one of those times."

Don Wei was sitting in his office thinking about the race and about Molly (because he was trying to figure out where she used to work as a mechanic before finding Wei companies). He heard someone talking outside. He stood up and walked outside. He saw that Jordan was talking to himself, asking himself why over and over again. He walked up behimd Jordan and laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Oh he got Jordan's attention alright. Jordan swung an arm at Don's leg, knocking him to the ground.

Relieved that it was only Don, but now more afraid than ever. Jordan was afraid he was going to get murdered, until Don started laughing. Jordan thought he had knocked Don Wei sensless.

"You must be in deep enough thought to be talking out loud",Don said through gasping breaths (trying to control himself, because it had been a good long while since he had ever laughed), "What were you thinking about? Was it about a family member, a friend, the army?"

Scared to even answer Jordan chose,"A friend."

"Girl or boy?", Don asked. ( This may start sounding like a twenty questions game. sorry about that it kind of just come to me.)

"Girl"

"What about this girl? Does she have a name?"

Thinking this was man to man talk, Jordan was going to lie a little. " Her name is Molly, not the one that's here with us on Oban. She's been my friend for a long time. I think I like as more than friend, but I'm not sure of how she'll act if I tell her how I feel. What do you think I should do?"

"Just go for it, tell that girl how you feel, you need a girlfriend sometime in your teenage life."

"Thanks, sir."

"Call me Don for this conversation."

"Well, sorry to say this, Don, but I think I'm going to go to bed now. It's after midnight and you know there's another race tomorrow that we need to win. Goodnight"

And with that Jordan walked back to the room hoping Molly was asleep.

In the dark Jordan had stripped down to his undeshirt and boxers and was getting into bed. He had just rolled over to the middle of the bed when his hand touched something. It was Molly's hand. She was just lying there staring at him with patient eyes. He knew he had to say or do something. Molly beat him to it.

"Come on, we need to talk. Let's go for a walk on the ground.",Molly said in a kind of caring and understanding voice,"I promise I won't hit you again."

Taking the portal, they ended up on the ground. Molly had on a t-shirt and shorts. Jordan was still in an undershirt and boxers. It ws a little coole than all the other nights. They walked until they were in front of the pond of scores. They sat on a log by the water. Looking at all the lightning bugs, Molly just sat and waited for Jordan to speak first. It was the most awkward moment for Jordan.

Clearing his throat, Molly turned to look at him. He had her full attention now. He wasn't going to back down now. (mostly because Molly wouldn't let him go until they talked through this whole problem.)

"Form the very first day I met you I thought that you were kind of closed up to yourself. I just wanted to help you open up your life and share your feelings with me, and I would be able to do the same. Something has always gotten in the way of that. I promised myself the next time I would open up my feelings to you. Now that were all alone and there is no one to interrupt I can finally tell you something that has been bugging me since the first day we met. I...I l-love you, Molly.", Jordan had a whole lot of trouble with saying all of it and making sure what he said made sense, but it all came out.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since I hit you, and I finally came to a conclusion. I hit you, because I was scared of my own feelings. I know have never opened up to anyone, becase ever since my mother died, I promised myself I would never get that close to anyone ever again, but you always pushed on and on. I sometimes just wanted to smack you, because I just wanted to be alone, but now I see you were just trying to help me. I wasn't sure of how I felt about you, until now. I didn't know how my heart felt. I just think it best to say that I actually love you with all my heart."Molly finished and Jordan lifted her into his lap. Tilting her face so it was a direct eye contact, he leaned towards her slowly. They were inches away before Molly said," Wait, I think I should tell you something very important. What do you think my name is?"

Jordan thought this was a joke,"Molly", he stated.

"Your wrong.", a tear ran down her cheek. Jordan wiped it away for her.

"What do you mean your name's not Molly?"

"Before I answer your question, do you think we should always be honest with each other?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Jordan asked.

"Well my name's not Molly. It's Eva Wei. This lie I've been living started out with me breaking out of school, then Don Wei, my father, didn't recognize me at all, so I had to lie to him to hide my true identity from him. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't tell you at least not yet. I decided I would tell you everything tonght. Please forgive me." at this she started crying silently into his chest. Jordan wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her "I don't care what your name is, but I still love you no matter what."

She ceased her tears and looked at him, knowing he was telling the truth. He leaned in and kissed her. Her hands on his chest. She started feeling his chest. Somehow her fingers ended up in his hair, twirling the locks of black and blonde. Jordan put his arms around her waist and deepend the kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes, but the kiss seemed to last forever. Eva smiled at Jordan. Jordan was so happy, but a couple of questions still bothered him. Which name should he say in front of the others, and what will Don think about him going out with his daughter? They walked hand and hand back to the portal. Then they went to bed. The next day was a new day.

OK that was my first fanfict. I hope to get more chapters on this. story. Please review. I'm telling you now that I do take harsh critizism. If you didn't like this story I'm sorry. In my next chapter the questions will be answered. If you have any ideas on how you want this to end up please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

OK this is the chapter that answers the questions that Jordan had. I'm hoping this chapter will be a little longer. I don't own Oban Star Racers.

The next morning, Eva woke with a start. Jordan had been shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"What time is it?" Eva asked.

"About ten, but Mo- I mean Eva, I need to know which name should I call you in front of the others? Molly or Eva?" Jordan asked.

"Probably Molly, because I don't think my father knows who I am yet. Other than that call me Eva. It's really nice to hear my real name again." Eva stated.

They got dressed and were heading down to the ground for the instructions on today's race. Down on the ground Eva saw her first alien crush, Prince Aikka. He was stepping out of his own portal. Jordan was glaring at the prince with every step he took toward them. Eva elbowed him in the side really hard. Jordan smiled and took Eva's hand.(fingers laced) The prince looked down at the pair of hands. He started to walk away when, Eva said, "You can walk with us Aikka."

"I would love to join you." Prince Aikka exclaimed.

As he passed Eva he whispered in her ear, "Are you two now a couple, Molly?"

"Yes we are."

Looking away dissappointed, he took the lead. Jordan had a proud smile on his face.

Jabbing Jordan in between the ribs, Eva said low so Aikka wouldn't hear, "Wipe that smile off your face. I didn't think you would actually hold my hand to get Aikka sad." At these last words she took her hand out of his and looked at the prince in front with sad eyes.(She did like Jordan, but she still didn't want to hurt Aikka's feelings.) They came to the end of the path, that Jordan and Eva had walked the night before. Everyone was there in a matter of minutes. as soon as everybody was there, a tornado appeared in the center of the pond and the avatar appeared.

With a booming voice the avatar said, "WELCOME FINALISTS OF OBAN! THIS RACE SHALL BE A DIFFICULT ONE! THE FIRST SEVEN WILL BE THE ONES TO CONTINUE, BUT THE OTHERS WILL GO HOME! SO, RACE VALIANTLY IN TODAY'S RACE!"

And with that he vanished. Everyone was in an uproar. The avatar had never taken away that many competitors at a time. Kross started laughing his evil laugh, "You should all go home while you still have the chance. That would make it so much easier for the Crogs to destoy you all."

"Jordan I think we should get out of here. A fight could break out any minute. Anyway I think we should tell Don about what the avatar said." Eva said.

They turned and left before Lord Furter and Aikka started throwing punches at Kross. Kross had hurt both badly. Jumping out of the portal and on the ground of the Earth Team Module, Eva and Jordan went to the operating room. Stan and Koji were at their stations and searching for obstacles in the race.

"There's no way." Stan said.

"What is it Stan?" asked Don walking through the door to his chair to watch and commond Eva through the race.

"The water in the river they're suppose to race over is made of pure acid, which means if they get the Arrow submergded for at the maximum of three seconds the whole thing will fall apart." Koji explained in mechanic lingo.

"That's not good." Stan said.

"Molly I don't think I want you to race today. There may be more danger than we want to get into in this race. We're going to sit this one out today." Don commanded.

"Do you really think ther's a beating heart in that body?" looking at Don with a confused expression on his face, Koji asked Stan so that Stan could only hear.

"Not a chance. It's got to be a trap." Stan replied.

"But sir-"

"No buts Molly we can't afford to loose our pilot."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm the pilot and I call the shots on flying in the races. I don't care if you yell at me while I'm in the Whizzing Arrow." Eva said.

She ran out of the room and ran out of the room. She ran straight into Jordan. Don ran out of the room and was standing at the door. Eva gave Jordan short sweet kiss on the lips. Don saw this and knew what the conversation Jordan and he had was about. It was the Molly here. Molly looked so familiar when she kissed Jordan. She looked like his deceased(dead) wife when she was alive. She also had some features of him.

'Could it be that she was Eva? I haven't seen or talked to my her in about ten years.' Don thought.

"Break it up you two. I'm going to have a talk with both of you after the race." Don said.

Stan and Koji couldn't believe what they had seen. Jordan and Molly kissing! They couldn't believe it. Jordan practically dragged Eva away from Don, so they wouldn't get into any more trouble.

"This is your fault this time." Jordan said.

"I know." Eva mumbled.

They got into their postitions for the race. Starting the Arrow, Eva was fuming on the inside that her own father wouldn't let her race. Stan and Koji were making a few last adjustments. The screen in front of Eva lit up. Don appeared on it looking very stern.

"We need these points, so do well. I'm going to talk to Jordan about the strategy that he is supposed to use for this race." Don explained. As soon as he was done talking the screen went dark again.

Eva was still furious at Don, but now she could take it out on the other competitors.


End file.
